We Threw It All Away
by Alexandria M
Summary: *Final installment to the Dean Ambrose and Ana stories: There Goes My Life and You're Still the One* It has been about 7 years since we have seen Dean Ambrose and his wife Anastasia Ambrose. After having their first child together at 17 years old and everyone telling them they were throwing their lives away find out where they are now and see if they have truly thrown it away.


***So I have been thinking about this for a while, I have been wanting to do another Dean and Ana story because I just love their story. It's one of my favorites I have done. I have read There Goes My Life and You're Still The One numerous times in the last two years and every time I think how much fun it would be to see them older at a different stage in life, how would Natalia turn out being the daughter of two teenage parents and how would Dean and Ana turn out after falling in love at 17 and having a baby at 17 coming from different tracks in life would their love change or not.. what would happen after they were told so many times they threw their lives away having a child at a young age so then I heard about Dean Ambrose leaving WWE and I knew this was my chance to bring them back, to write just one more Dean and Ana story to show you where they are, bring it full circle if you will. And with Dean leaving WWE if this is my last Dean story and I am writing one last Dean story it is going to be about Dean and Ana. I hope that you like it and this has been 2 years in the making and I am finally ready to share the continuation of their story with you. So please enjoy. **

**6 almost 7 years later:**

I don't even know where to begin about the last 6 almost 7 years of our lives because it's been pretty hectic to say the least. Nearly 7 years ago Dean and I got married to each other in front of our friends and family on the anniversary of our real wedding in New York City on Long Island it was a great way to celebrate a year of being married and Dean's letter to me on our first anniversary hangs on our bedroom wall in our home in Connecticut. I have loved Dean for the last 18 years of my life and I'm never going to stop and every day I love him more than the previous day. The same goes for him he falls in love with me more and more every day. He is my best friend in this life, the only person that knows so much about me and still loves me. It's hard to believe we were 17 years old when we fell in love and got pregnant with our daughter; Natalia who is now 17 years old herself getting ready to start her senior year. You know the story of the first 10 years of Natalia's life she had heart surgery, I was practically a single mother of her because the first 3 months of her life Dean was in Juvenile Detention for making some bad choices and I was a senior in high school just trying to get to college, planned to drop out of high school because it was a lot to have a baby and raise a baby who had heart problems and colic none the less. I lost my social life, I gave up dancing something that I loved to be a mom but I never gave up school because Dean pushed me to keep going. While he was in juvenile detention he took his test to get his GED and when he got out he took a job as a janitor working at my father's office to help pay the bills and put food on the table. We had WIC and food stamps, we struggled to get by but we made it through. Dean always dreamed of being a wrestler and just before I graduated he began to train and then when I went off to New York for college he stayed back in Ohio to wrestle. Things got tough then because for 10 years we were living different lives, we had some rough times he dealt with addiction once again, we almost broke up but he got the help that he needed and then by the grace of God he got signed to a developmental deal with WWE where he lived in Florida for years while I lived in New York with Natalia barely seeing him more than twice a month. It was tough but somehow we made it through even with me cheating on him with my boss at the Magazine I was working for at the time. The night he won the WWE championship for the first time he asked me to marry him and he decided to come home to live, shortly after that we found out I was pregnant with our son Oliver who is now 6 years old going into first grade and it brought us closer, made us stronger.

We encountered another issue with my boss at the magazine company he tried to assault me and tried to make me sleep with him to keep my job. That's when I told Dean what happened, we fought about it, then we got married with no one but Natalia by our sides it was a beautiful day and I quit my job at the magazine company taking a job on WWE's creative team, helping with storylines, it was a pretty decent job and I loved it until I gave it up a couple years ago for different reasons. One of the reasons being shortly about a month after Dean and I returned from our one month honeymoon to Europe visiting Italy, France, England and Greece I found out I was pregnant with our 5 year old son Bennett who is not behind mentally or physically but is a selective mute choosing to only talk to his brothers and sister, Dean and me and the nanny that was working for us at the time. Preschool was a struggle for him and he couldn't handle it so we took him out and now he's getting ready to start kindergarten Dean and I are both hoping for a miracle that he will start talking to his teacher and kids at school with the therapy he has been receiving. Then three years ago came the biggest surprise for Dean and me we got pregnant with our 4th child another boy that we named Ace, he is now 2 years old and he keeps us on our toes. It was then after I gave birth to Ace that I decided it was time for me to stay home with my kids instead of hours at the office and taking several business trips and I have enjoyed every minute of being at home with our kids.

Dean continues to work for WWE and travel weekly keeping a busy schedule, he never gave it up. He was on top of the WWE for a while until about 3 years ago WWE started to lose some faith in him, we don't know why but he was soon pushed out of the championship picture, holding it only one time in his entire career that night he proposed to me was the beginning of his first and last championship reign. He continues to show up, continues to give it his all and continues to entertain the fans but he's not happy with his career being messed with, being held down and being put in ridiculous angles and matches to lose. He's been out on injury for nearly 9 months due to having surgery to repair a torn muscle and it has been great to have him home but he's getting ready to make his return to the ring in the next couple weeks. It's going to be sad to see him out on the road again but this is something he has always loved but lately, I don't think he's as happy as he once was, I don't think he loves it as much as he once did. Here we are at 34 years old still going strong enjoying our annual summer trip to the cabin in Ohio that he once went to with his mom when he was younger of course we fixed it up a bit because it needed a few repairs but it is one of our favorite places to be to escape the life of Connecticut and just relax in the woods enjoying family time, leaving technology gone for a week so we can enjoy each other. The fact is everyone told us when we got pregnant at 17 we were throwing our lives away and we would never become anything but here we are with everything we have ever needed in life; not money, not a big house (which we do) but each other with a love stronger than anything and 4 beautiful children that changed and shaped our lives into the people we are now.

"Look at them," says Dean as he hands me a beer as I am sitting on the back porch of our cabin watching the kids play together. Natalia is playing with the boys playing a game of soccer, she has been playing soccer since she was 11 years old and she's pretty good at it.

"Thanks," I say. "I know it's great to see them play together their bond is amazing." I open my beer as he sits down next to me with his own beer.

"It really is," he says, "you want another one, JUST one more?" he asks, "maybe a little girl? I mean Natalia is outnumbered by her brothers and with her going to college in a year I won't have my baby girl anymore."

I laugh, "you're hilarious. If you could guarantee to me that we would have another girl I would be a little more willing but you can't promise me that. Besides, I am getting ready to get Ace out of diapers and start potty training him and once I am done with the diaper life I am NOT going back and another boy would just add to the chaos of our house more broken lamps and broken windows. Boys are rough," I say. "I can't risk having another one and they're so disgusting all the farting and burping. I'm good with the 4 that we have."

"Ahh," he says taking a swig of his beer. "I can't believe Natalia is the same age we were when we had her. It's crazy. We're old," he says.

"We are only 34," I say, "almost 35. We aren't old yet but yeah it's crazy. She's your twin for sure too. She looks just like you did."

"I know," he smiles. "But we got through most of high school without her having a boyfriend so that was one talk we had to avoid. I'm not ready for the day she comes home to say she has a boyfriend. I would like her to stay focused on school and soccer. She's doing pretty damn good in school ranking in the top 5 of her grade, never would have thought that with her dyslexia. She may look like me but she gets her brains from you."

"Now you sound like my dad," I say, "remember when we started dating that's all he said was I need to focus on school and I need to focus on my grades. Don't be like him."

"I won't," he says taking my hand into his. "Your dad hated me."

"Yes he did," I say not lying, "but now he loves you so I think you did pretty well."

"Yeah," he says. "I'm not ready to go back to work. I have enjoyed all this time off, being home with you and being home with the kids. I am not ready to go back on the road."

"Believe me I am not ready for it either, with you being home it's been so much easier with the kids and they have gotten used to you being home."

"I know," he says. "Remember when everyone said we wouldn't make it this far, that we threw our lives away when I got you pregnant in high school?"

"I remember and I was so happy to get out of that town. I hate coming back to it but I also love rubbing it in everyone's face that ever doubted us. It was hard work, a lot of hell, some bad times but we had a lot of good times and here we are going strong. 18 years later and you're still my best friend."

"You're still the only person that ever gave a shit about me and wanted to see me give my best."

"I always do," I say with a smile.

"So I was thinking lately," he says.

"I already told you I am not having another baby, no thank-you so you can get that vasectomy now because it's not happening."

He laughs and says, "no not about having another baby. It's about my contract with WWE. It expires in April and I was thinking of not resigning with the company, I was thinking about giving it up and just taking some time off to spend with you and the kids for a while then find something else that won't keep me away from you guys so much. I mean I can spend more time at mine and Roman's gym and actually start training guys myself but I feel like it's just time for me to be home with you guys and be the father I am supposed to be. I haven't held the championship in 6 years that's fucked up and I'm just over being held down. I don't think I want to resign, what do you think?"

"I think I will support you in your decision like you supported me in all my decisions and supported my decision to be a stay at home mom. If staying home is what you want to do I understand they haven't really treated you the best the last few years so you need to do what makes you happy," I say kissing his hand. "I love you, Dean and I have been supporting you since the beginning. I will continue to support you." He smiles and leans over kissing my lips softly.

"Daddy! Daddy!" yells Ace causing us to break our kiss.

"What's up, Ace?" asks Dean as he picks up our youngest son, my twin, he is identical to me with my dark eyes, my olive complexion and dark brown curly hair that comes to his shoulders with the longest eyelashes. I have said it many times before and I will always say it for a man that didn't have a father figure in his life growing up, for a man that watched his mom get beat up by all the men in that came in and out of the house and to face death at the hands of a man Dean is the best father to our children and the best husband to me.

"Pay with me," he says in his tiny voice.

"Play with you?" asks Dean. "What do you want to play?"

"Ball," he points to the soccer ball Natalia is kicking to Bennett and Ollie.

"It looks like Sissy has that all under control," he says kissing his head.

"Pay, Daddy," he says.

"Yeah, Dad come play with us," says Ollie my other twin he looks just like me and you can see the resemblance between him and Ace but his hair is dark brown and curly down to the middle of the back. We chose not to cut their hair unless they asked. Bennett and Natalia on the other hand look so much like their dad with the strawberry blonde hair, the crystal blue eyes and those dimples.

"Yeah, Dad," calls Natalia, "You can play with us."

"All right," he says standing up with Ace on his hip. "I'm going to go play soccer, do you want to play or are your heels too much for you?" he asks with a smile.

"Shut up," I say, "I have gotten better than I was."

"I know, Baby," he winks, "come on," he says helping me out of the chair. I'm not a sports girl, I never really have been my life was dance until I became a mother. I never played sports and I am not good at it. Just like fishing isn't my thing or playing in the dirt. I wear designer shoes and designer clothes but since becoming a mother of 3 boys I have gotten better at it and learned to like sports and like bugs but it's been hard to give up those heels for a pair of sneakers but I am doing it.

Dean and I spend some time playing soccer with the kids hearing their laughter and seeing them have fun is one of my favorite things in the world. I leave the game early to cook us our dinner of salmon on the grill with grilled seasoned potatoes, grilled shrimp and corn on the cob. They end their game to wash their hands so that we can sit down at the picnic table to enjoy a nice family dinner together as the sun begins setting in the sky. "So have you had fun?" I ask with it being our last night here before heading back to Connecticut in the morning.

"I always love coming here," says Natalia with a smile. "It's one of my favorite places to be."

"Me too!" says Ollie. "I love going fishing with dad and swimming in the lake."

"Me too," says Bennett softly as I help Ace with his food.

"And it's so quiet," says Natalia. "I like not having my cellphone or my I-pad."

"That's the point," says Dean who is still not into technology but will use it if necessary but he is still anti-internet and our children have still not been posted on social media by myself unless I blur out their faces or it is the back of their heads so we can respect their privacy.

"Dad, why do you hate technology and the internet so much?" asks Natalia.

"Technology is overpowering," says Dean. "It's just not something I grew up with. I used a payphone most of my life. I was lucky enough to have a TV and a VCR. I didn't need technology and technology makes the world forget how to be human beings and do things for themselves. The world would be in a lot of trouble if technology went down for a day. I just don't like it as for the internet I don't like it because there are a lot of made up information on the internet and everyone wants to be a critic. I grew up without the internet and I don't need it now at 34," he says.

"I see," says Natalia. "I guess but it makes life so much easier."

"Exactly," he says, "when your mom and I were your age we were going to a library to get information from books to do a project."

"What's a library?" asks Ollie.

"It's a place that has a lot of books," says Natalia. "Something old people went to before the internet."

"I am not old," I say, "and besides I grew up with all kinds of technology and the internet, don't forget grandpa owns his own electronic and technology company."

"You're almost 40,"says Natalia, "that's kind of old, Mom."

"I'm 34 going on 35, so I have about 5 years until 40," I say.

"Still you're almost 40," says Ollie.

"Your mom is not old," says Dean with a smile, "she's still as hot and beautiful as she was when I fell in love with her."

"Gross," they say together making us laugh.

"Yeah, we're eating, Dad so if you could not say stuff like that," says Natalia.

"It's true," says Dean with a smile. "So anyway are you three ready to go back to school?"

"I am ready for them to go back to school," I say.

"No," says Ollie, "I'm not ready to go back to school, those nuns are mean."

"They are only mean if you don't listen," says Natalia. "If you listened they wouldn't be mean." Ollie may look like me but he is his father 100% he can be quite the troublemaker. He was diagnosed with ADHD and ODD much like Natalia was and he is impulsive and that temper is very much like his father's. He has had fights in school and has been punished several times for his behavior.

"Whatever," he says.

"Bennett," says Dean, "are you ready for kindergarten?" He shakes his head no. "Why not, Bennett? Kindergarten is fun. You're going to have a lot of fun and make some new friends." Bennett shakes his head as Dean looks at me. We already know it's going to be a struggle for him but we also know that he has to overcome this and we can only be patient.

"I am ready to go back to school," says Natalia, "it's my senior year there's homecoming, soccer, college visits, prom and graduation. I am so excited! I can't believe I am finally a senior."

"I can't believe it either," I say with a smile, "but you're going to have an amazing school year. Have you thought about what colleges you want to go to or what your major is going to be?" I ask.

"I am leaning toward being a veterinarian because I really do love animals and working with animals. I was looking at NYU for college and possibly Columbia. I want to stay close to home," she says.

"Nice schools," I say, "I went to NYU and I loved it. It's a really good school and with your grades you could get into it easily."

"It's my top school," she says with a smile.

"It was mine too," I say. "I was excited to get in."

"I hope to get in but I will be fine at Columbia too," she says. "My senior year is going to be awesome!"

"It will be whatever you make it," I say and I am excited for her to be able to enjoy her senior year. During my senior year I was taking care of a baby, had a boyfriend in juvenile detention, living on my own, taking school online, I missed out on so much especially my prom but I did not miss out on graduating from high school as the valedictorian. It was one of the greatest accomplishments of my life and then getting into NYU when everyone told me my life was over at 17, at 34 years old my life is everything I dreamed it would be despite becoming a young mother.

After dinner Dean and the kids clean up before we start a fire to roast marshmallows and S'mores enjoying the summer night together before the kids go to bed. "Are they all in bed?" I ask Dean as he climbs into bed next to me.

"Yeah," he says, "I just got Ace to sleep he's a tough one."

"Yes he is," I say with a smile. "When did we get old enough to have a child as a senior in high school?"

"I don't know," he says kissing my shoulder. "It all happened so fast."

"Too fast," I say. "I remember when she was a baby with those beautiful blue eyes and your wild hair. She was colicky but she was happy too. My entire life changed the day I gave birth to her. She was everything, she is still everything to me. I wish I could have given her a baby sister."

"There is still time for that," he smiles.

"Dean, no, I can't 4 kids is enough and you need to get that vasectomy."

"I will," he says, "but I want to make sure you're 100% good on not having any more kids."

"Trust me I am 100%," I say. "I love our kids but I don't want another one not now. Ace is almost out of diapers, Natalia is going to college I don't want to start all over again."

"Okay," he says, "I respect that. You know we don't have much time before Ace wakes up or Bennett comes in here so can I get some time alone with my beautiful, hot wife?" he massages my thigh as he kisses my neck softly.

"Hmm, I can live with that," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly as I take my hands through his hair, he recently got it cut into a crew cut and I miss his wild hair. It was my favorite but he chose to cut it and wear it like this and grow his beard.

He helps me out of my tank top as his lips trail kisses from my neck down to my breasts as he kisses them softly, massaging them and kneading them as he trails his lips down my body, kissing it softly, kissing my C-Section scar as he reaches the top of my shorts, he pulls them down softly pulling them off and tossing them to the floor before he spreads my legs softly, his lips on my inner thighs kissing them softly as he comes to my sex, his lips kiss my sex softly and I moan out in pleasure. I feel his mouth engulf around my sex, his tongue enter into me slowly, licking me with soft flicks of his tongue, making love to me with his tongue sucking on my clit softly as he replaces his tongue with his fingers, moving them in and out of me slowly. "Dean," I moan. "Yes, Dean," I say as I throw my head back enjoying his fingers and tongue as they bring me over the edge, I come apart, crying out in pleasure as I let myself go. "I want you, Dean. I want all of you," I say. He smiles at me before he stands up to remove his briefs and his t-shirt. I lay back on the bed as he settles between my legs looking down at me with those beautiful blue eyes with a soft smile on his face. I reach up and touch his stubble making him smile more showing me those dimples. This is the man I fell in love with when I was 17, a man that everyone thought wasn't good enough for me but he was the best thing for me. He has never treated me any less than his Queen. "I love you," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," he says lowering himself onto me as he slowly enters me, I moan out in pleasure as he fills me, he takes my lips, kissing me deep and passionately as he begins to make love to me, soft and slow, every movement showing me how much he loves me, he keeps it slow, gentle, his deep breaths in my ear as he buries himself in my neck as he continues making love to me, I move with his rhythm taking him deeper, giving myself to him like I did the first time we had sex, the night he took my virginity. The night we created Natalia together, I take my nails along his back as he continues going. I can't control myself much longer as I feel my toes curl into the mattress, my nails digging into his back, my teeth sink into his shoulder to stifle a scream so the kids can't hear us as I fall apart beneath him. He whispers in my ear as he keeps going, keeps making love to me, "I'm going to cum."

"Pull out, Dean," I say, "Please pull out," but I know it's too late when he takes my lips, kissing me deep as he pours himself into me, filling me with his seed. "Dean," I say as he finishes, "you were supposed to pull out."

"I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry we should be all right, we've been all right for two years now."

"I guess," I say as he kisses me once more before removing himself from me and lying down beside me taking me into his arms. "I don't want to go back."

"Me either but we have to start getting them ready for school and I have to go back out on the road soon."

"I know," I say running my fingers through his hair. "I wish you would grow your hair back. I like it wild."

"I wanted a change," he says with a smile. "You don't like it?"

"I do but I just like your wild hair it was like a part of the Lunatic Fringe style what do you think the fans are going to think?"

He shrugs, "have I ever given a shit about what the fans think?"

"Nope," I say with a smile, "never."

"Right," he says, "I only care what you say and what my kids say the rest are non-factors." I nod as I rub his chest softly. "You want to visit your dad before we go back?"

"You mean go back to that God forsaken town of Cincinnati?" I ask with a groan. "Not really, I'm not ready to go back there."

"All right," he says with a smile. "I meant what I said at dinner, you're still as hot and beautiful as you were the day I fell in love with you," he says making me smile.

"And you're still as hot as you were the day I fell in love with you. I just wish you would let your bad boy side out a little more. I miss it," I smile.

"Oh, you like me as a bad boy and not the husband that loves you the right way and the dad that changes diapers and gives the kids baths?"

"I like that side of you too but I also like that bad boy side of yours," I smile.

"I'll show you what a bad boy can do," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips rolling me over onto my back before we are making love again. I love this man so much everything about him, everything about who he was and who he became, life has always been an adventure with him and I am interested in seeing what else is next on our adventure in this life together.

***A/N: So what do you think? Should I keep it or no? Is this a keeper? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
